Too much ketchup
by guren666
Summary: "Even I can be moody from time to time, kid. Don't take it seriously. I have many things on my mind." Undyne leaned a bit closer, her eyes sparkling. "Like Grillby for one?" W-where did that come from? I masked my embarrassment with grabbing a random bottle with red liquid and pouring a gracious amount into my glass. I quaffed down a big load and coughed. What… was that? …Ketchup?


Too much ketchup

It was the eve of last day of year. My brother Papyrus dragged me here to celebrate with others – Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton and Frisk. I would have preferred to stay home and sleep the whole night, but they wanted me there with them. How could I say no to my adorable younger brother? So as I was sitting at Grillby's and enjoying the moment of happiness as Papyrus was being chased by infuriated Undyne made me giggle severaly. Drinks were passed around the table and everyone settled down, staring at me collectively. I blinked in confusion. "Uh… what's going on? Do I have something on my face?"

" Your face is as usual, Sans. We just wanted you to have a good time, with all of us. You've been awfully quiet today. It's not like you."Frisk spoke. Oh, is that what's this about? "Even I can be moody from time to time, kid. Don't take it seriously. I have many things on my mind." Undyne leaned a bit closer, her eyes sparkling. "Like Grillby for one?" W-where did that come from? I masked my embarrassment with grabbing a random bottle with red liquid and pouring a gracious amound into my glass. I quaffed down a big load and coughed. What… was that? …Ketchup? ... Only Papyrus knows of the one time I got drunk from a single bottle of ketchup and did some questionable things. He didn't tell anyone, did he? He's my adorable brother, he would never… but Undyne doubled with Mettaton who's become extremely chummy with my little bro are a bad influence on him. They must have talked him into this. "I should probably order something else. You lot continue on, I will be back shortly."

Mettaton winked at me knowingly when I stood up with my half empty glass. "Oh, do take your time, Sans. Grillby could use some company. He's fond of you. Or so I heard."

I looked over my shoulder, in utter disbelief. They all had thumbs up and the knowing smiles said it all. I swear, if this was a set –up… I felt like running away. I can't just traipse over to him and do whatever one does to show affection. I've known him since we moved in Snowdin years ago. He's the first person who welcomed me. It's not so easy as they think.

With determination not to give in, I bravely walked over to the empty bar and put the glass on the table. Grillby stopped and gazed at me. I cleared my throat. "Hey, Grillby. Since I've got ketchup and it's halfway gone, how about we catch up?" I said, jokingly, winking at the elemental if he got it. To my surprise, he started chuckling and then erupted into laughter. I was mildly taken back it. I've never heard him laugh. It was cute. Fiery tears were trickling from his eyes as he wiped them away, briefly taking down his constant black glasses. Was the pun so good? I thought it was horrible. This is the first time the elemental reacted to my pun. Maybe it was just good? How about another one? I sipped as he calmed down and resumed with cleaning the already ultra clean, spotless glasses. I measured my glass and the parts at the bottom that weren't crushed completely popped a new idea for an ideal pun in my head.

"So, you see this tomatoe at the bottom? I am thinking about a conversation between pasta and tomatoe. So what did the pasta say to tomatoe?... Don't get saucy with me." Grillby erupted into cackling he masked with cough. Oh, I have another ready. " Why did the tomato blush? … Because he saw the salad dressing." The elemental put the glass down and leaned on the bar, holding back his laughter. "Hey, how about this one? Why is life like ketchup?... Good things in life come slow and are worth waiting for." At this one, Grillby didn't laugh at all. He got all serious and poured me more ketchup. I grew nervous. Damn it. I went overboard. How about more subtlety, Sans? Even he's got to notice you're acting strange. I mentally Gaster Blasted myself to smithereens for my stupidity. Uh, no more tomatoe jokes. I should return to good ol' fashioned skeleton jokes.

I drank some more, feeling somewhat light –headed. I've tried many skeleton jokes on him, but he never responded like I wished. But if he liked the tomatoe ones, maybe he'll like these, too? "Do you know how a skeleton enters his house? With a Skeleton Key!" I chuckled at my own joke and Grillby cackled twice. Well, my skeleton jokes have gotten better? " What's a skeleton's favorite light-source? A **SHIN** delier." The fire elemental shook with the supressed laughter, but some still escaped his mouth. I found it incredibly cute. The man ought to laugh more often. This will get him for sure. I want to hear it again. "what do you call a plate of spaghetti made by a skeleton? **A CREEPYPASTA."** Grillby turned redded than usual and retreated to the back room. I almost stood up to look where he went. Was it too much? He came back and I knew he cooled down. I've only seen it one time when Dogaressa poured some chilli sauce on his face by accident. Speaking of which… she and her man Dogamy came inside, taking a solitary seat from the group I came with. They always showed their honest feelings for each other. I envied them for the courage.

My mood dropped and I sipped some more of the delicious ketchup. Then some more. And more. I hiccuped and Grillby gave me the strangest look when he passed by me to take the order from Dogaressa. Uh, my glass was empty. "Grillbz, please refill." I pointed at my glass. He nodded and complied, graciously filling my glass to the brim. I grinned, the ketchup was totally getting to my head. I should stop, but it's so good. Plus it was Grillby who poured me more. It would be a waste, wouldn't it? I drank and put the glass on the table, hiccuping once more. I glanced over to my group. They were discussing anime and MTT new show premiere. I stood and my feet wobbled, so I opted to sit down until my current state passes. As I drank and observed Grillby silently, more and more customers arrived. Ten minutes before midnight, the place was packed, but none approached the empty bar where it was only Grillby and me.

We didn't say much, it was like we didn't need words. He always understood me, just keeping me company when I was having bad days and listening to my ranting. I don't know when I realized I've fallen in love. Fire elemental's gaze fixated on me. On. Me. Oh my. Blush crept upon my face as I looked away. Grillby leaned over the table.

Then suddenly everyone started counting the seconds towards the New Year.

"Four!"

I looked around. Frisk and Alphys cheered enthusiastically and Papyrus joined in along with Mettaton. Undyne grinned and joined, too.

"Three!"

The dogs embraced. Alphys and Undyne scooted closer and Mettaton totally clinged to my little brother. What?! I stood up from my seat and the nausea washed over me and I sat down. I drank too much…

"Two!"

I leaned on the table, looking at the people, mainly my little bro. Hell no… don't even think about it.

"One! Happy New Year!"

All around me, monsters kisssed. When Mettaton kissed Papyrus, I almost flung into rage, but restrained myself in the last second. Nah, it's nothing. Just a peck. Papyrus is a grown… skeleton. He can take care of himself. But if that Mettaton hurts my little brother… he'll have a _bad time._

There was the matter of Grillby's. I glanced at him. "Welp, Happy New Year, Grill—" I didn't get to finish my sentence as the elemental grabbed me and kissed passionately. I was dumbfounded when he let go and smiled. "Happy New Year, Sans."

Holy shit.

Everyone cheered for us.

"About time, Sans!" Undyne taunted me. Alphys covered her blushing cheeks. "That's my brother! " Papyrus said while Mettaton played with his drink. And Frisk gave me thumbs up. I facepalmed, the blush still evident and not leaving anytime soon.

Oh well. In the end, it was that easy. Just drink some ketchup and the rest will happen. It worked for me and Grillby.

::::: THE END :::::

Author's Notes \- I hope I won't get bombarded by an angry mob of flamers for this. I finished the Pacifist Route recently and then saw a video comic about this exact situation. For me, Sansby is canon and I don't care if Soriel fans skin me alive for this. My thanks also go to Steam community for posting skeleton jokes that I used from that site. Reviews would be welcome. If I get any at all. n_n


End file.
